Cuando muera la tarde
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: Los Black no tenían la oscuridad solo en su apellido, la llevaban en la sangre, la obtenían en la locura que les traía la noche.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** HP no me pertenece

* * *

**Cuando muera la tarde**

**.**

**1**

**.**

Harry aún recordaba todo claramente.

Bellatrix riendo, con Ron y Hermione, atrapados junto con él. En Malfoy Manor, con Narcissa Malfoy a un lado.

Y Malfoy, a lo lejos, observando, sin moverse.

Harry en ese entonces pensaría que era malo, que era un cobarde. Poco sabría que así como Hermione había sido torturada y ahora tenía _sangre sucia_ tatuado en su cuerpo, Malfoy estaba igual, pero en su pecho tenía un simple _Traidor a la sangre. _Además de estar usando sus últimas energías para seguir parado de pie, bajo un torturante imperius.

-Sabes Potter, ¿sabes que Draco es un Black?

-Sé que eres su tía-escupió enfadado.

Ella rió de nuevo.

Él no entendió por qué.

-¿Oh? ¿Lo sabes, cierto? ¿Sabías que Draco está enamorado de ti?-intentó una vez más.

Harry la miró incrédulo y luego miró a Malfoy, parecía adolorido de ser capturado.

-Por favor, eso no es posible.

-Lo curioso es que lo es, pero él mismo sabe que su amor no será correspondido, por eso una y otra vez falla en matarte. Ayudándote de lejos. Sin decirte, ni hacerte participe de sus sentimientos. Tan tierno, mi sobrino. O muy inteligente, puedo decir. Ven, Draco, ven con tía.

El rubio se acercó lentamente.

-Ahora, Potter, los dejaré ir.

Ellos tres la miraron nuevamente con sospecha.

-Si dices estas palabras exactas: Yo jamás podré amarte. Quiero que las digas- exclamó con voz melosa, acariciando la cabeza de Harry. Él dudo y miró a Malfoy, que parecía espantado.

-¡No!-exclamó Narcissa y su hermana la hechizó.

-Calladita te vez más bonita, Cissy. Vamos, dilo Potter y te dejaré ir. Díselo mirando a los ojos. - Ajustó su cara para que viera al otro- Quédate quieto, Draco - Malfoy intentó decir algo pero las palabras jamás salieron de su boca.- Dile que jamás podrá ser a quien tu amarías. Dile que lo odias-canturreó.- Dile que no te importa para nada.

-¿Pero qué...?-empezó Hermione y Ron le exclamó:

-No, compañero, no lo hagas. Los Black, dicen que los Black...

Bellatrix lo miró con ojos peligrosos y lo hizo callar con un hechizo. Ron se agitó entre las cuerdas y miró a Harry desesperado.

Eso, eso debió detener a Harry.

Pero no lo hizo.

-Si vuelven a hablar voy a matarlos a los tres.

Pero Harry solo quería irse, solo quería que todo terminara. Si lo hacía...

-Yo jamás podré amarte. Jamás podrás ser a quien amaría. Te odio. No me importas para nada-exclamó mirando a Draco. No había mucho sentimiento tras sus palabras, Harry estaba mareado por la pérdida de sangre y aún no podía creer que fuera cierto, pero antes de que lo notara, Malfoy estaba dejando salir unas lágrimas.

Bellatrix lo miró y sonrió.

-Finite.

Draco pareció recordar como respirar, pero tan pronto cayó al suelo, miró a Harry y gritó.

-¡No!

Bellatrix sonrió y lo meció entre sus brazos, como una madre consolando a su hijo por un llanto sin importancia.

-¿Ves, Draco? Te dije, cariño. Él no te amará. Te ha destruido. Ahora, es tu turno. Sigue a nuestro Lord, si lo matas... tal vez vuelvas a ser tú. Si es que amas tanto en lo que te has convertido, consérvalo.

Draco miraba el suelo con los ojos abiertos.

-Si lo mato... Yo...-repitió apretando los puños.

-Puede, aunque nadie lo ha comprobado, pero quizá funcione.

Mentía.

Draco sabía que mentía.

La locura jamás había salido de ella después de que ella había sido rechazada.

Y estaba segura de que ella lo había matado.

Aunque... lo había matado después de que cayera la noche.

Después de que se pusiera el sol y hubiese enloquecido.

Quizá ella solo quería que Draco manchara sus manos de sangre y la locura creciera más y más en él.

Volviéndolo invencible.

Volviéndolo un monstruo.

Pero quizá, mientras acabara con esto antes de que el cielo se oscureciera... pensó mirando por la ventana. Bellatrix había escogido tan bien la hora, el lugar...

-Tal vez...-tembló mirando a Harry y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron exclamó- no puedo matarlo. He cuidado de mi tesoro tanto tiempo...

_Tesoro..._ más tarde Harry sabría que los Black amaban a una persona tanto en la vida, que la cuidaban, como un valioso tesoro; pero si este tesoro no los amaba, si lo decía en voz alta... si decía ciertas palabras exactas como 'Te odio', algo en la sangre de ellos se agitaba y traía esa locura.

_La famosa locura Black._

Él había sido el tesoro de Malfoy, a pesar de que el otro fingía odiarlo para mantenerlo lejos de las garras del Lord.

-Entonces-exclamó ella decepcionada- cuando muera la tarde, cuando todo se vuelva oscuridad, y ella llegue, abraza esa locura. Deja que te consuma. Hazte su amiga. Verás que no soy tan mala. Estoy segura que tu locura será adorable. Estoy ansiosa por ver en que te convierte.

Draco se quedó ahí, mientras ella se levantaba y se ponía de pie. Hacia la puerta.

Liberó a su hermana de su hechizo y ella corrió desesperada hacia su hijo.

-Oh, Draco. Mi pobre Draco...

Luego, sonriendo, ella exclamó.

-¿Unas últimas palabras, Draco?-susurró mirando al cielo, el sol se estaba poniendo poniendo.-¿Algo que quieras decirle a Potter?

Draco se apartó del brazo de su madre.

-Yo sí te ame-susurró mirándolo- y lo siento tanto. Por favor, jamás vuelvas a aparecer frente a mí.

-Draco, yo no te odio-susurró,-tal vez no me agradas pero...

Una risa llorosa salió de Draco.

-Es tarde, Potter.

Lo era. Había empezado a anochecer.

Los ojos de Malfoy enegrecieron por un momento y Bellatrix rió.

-Aquí está. La tienes. Muchas gracias, Potter. ¡Gracias! Déjame pagarte.

Y lo desapareció.

Lo último que Harry escuchó fui la risa de Bellatrix y el llanto de Narcissa.

Unos meses después, la guerra había terminado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** HP no me pertenece

* * *

**Cuando muera la tarde**

**.**

**2**

**.**

Sangre.

Aunque la habitación estaba oscura, Harry sabía que lo era.

Casi vomitó cuando se introdujo en la memoria del último mortífago arrestado por el Ministerio. Cuando Kingsley le dijo que debía mirar eso, no creyó que sería algo así pero se esforzó en no temblar y caminar entre el resto de sangre que mojaba el piso, tratando de ignorar los quejidos de dolor a su alrededor y el sonido que su propia mente le decía que debía producir el líquido entre sus pasos. A su lado, Hermione lo tomó del brazo de inmediato. Alguien estaba parado no muy lejos del hombre, que observaba con horror, sentado contra la pared, a otros tres en el suelo.

En el fondo, Harry se preguntó si había sido Voldemort. Era una escena cruel y despiadada para ser el trabajo de alguien más.

-Malfoy-tembló el hombre-por favor.

Malfoy...

De inmediato, ambos gryffindors miraron a la sombra oscura, y como si desearan confirmar que no era cierto intentaron caminar hacia él, pero no fue necesario. Malfoy caminó hacia ellos con una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara y su varita en la mano. La balanceó entre sus dedos y luego miró al hombre, sus ojos brillando peligrosamente antes de reír divertido. Les tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que Draco tenía algo en la otra mano, lo arrastraba fácilmente. Cuando la luz tenue de las velas junto a la puerto por fin lo reflejó parado frente a las puertas de un gran balcón, pudieron ver que, de hecho, lo que arrastraba era un cuerpo.

De una mujer, colgando de su cabello.

De Bellatrix.

-Es... es... -se aterrorizó el otro.

-¿Mi amada Tía Bella?-rió Draco nuevamente, arrojándola junto a él.- Sí, lo es. ¿No te agrada tampoco? Estoy seguro que puedo castigarla por cualquiera cosa que hubiera hecho en tu contra.

-Pero tú... Tú siempre caminabas tras ella, ustedes eran muy unidos...-tartamudeó el hombre y Malfoy sonrió y se agachó frente a él.

-Unidos...

Malfoy dejó salir una risa irónica.

-Unidos-repitió.

-Si-exclamó el otro, creyendo que había hecho mella en él, emocionado- Si, probablemente se pelearon pero pueden arreglarlo...

Esa fue, definitivamente, y por cómo los ojos grises brillaron peligrosamente, una mala elección de palabras.

-Arreglarlo-repitió enojado y lo miró con una intensa ira en su rostro que tan pronto como llegó se fue porque luego rió divertido, tan divertido que incluso se hizo hacia atrás y sujetó su rostro, llenándolo de sangre. - ¿Arreglarlo, dices? Dime ¿cómo podría arreglar a estos tres?-preguntó señalando a sus compañeros. - ¿Cómo puedo arreglarla a ella?

-Yo, Malfoy, ¿qué te hice? Hasta hace unos días parecías contento conmigo.

Draco rió levemente.

-Oh, te refieres a como bajé la cabeza y fingí que seguía siendo ese chiquillo miedoso. Tía Bella realmente enloqueció de ira al pensar que no había logrado obtener la locura que ella tanto buscaba ¿cierto Tía Bella?-preguntó como un niño pequeño.-Pero pronto notó que mentía, que intentaba llenar mi sed de sangre con animales. Tuve que borrarle la memoria una y otra vez. A ella y a Fenrir. Déjame decirte que es realmente difícil. Ni siquiera bajan la guardia para ir al baño. Uno creería que nunca van- rió- En fin. Tuve que esforzarme-se quejó- mucho. Y sudé. Odio sudar. Hombres lobos, creyeron que podían vencerme, que eran grandes...y feroces-se burló-Rawww que miedo.

Soltó otra risita.

-A Voldemort ni le importó. Ni siquiera notó cuando su séquito se fue reduciendo. Greyback por otro lado... Bueno, tuvo que retroceder.

-Malfoy...

-Volviendo al inicio... tú no me hiciste enojar-expresó con un tonito de preocupación.-No lo hiciste. Es solo que verás. Es esta locura. No puedo vivir normal con ella. Empiezo a ser como ella. Y los hombres lobos no están.. así que...bueno-exclamó con tristeza-realmente lo siento pero necesito esto-respiró profundo.- No puedo actuar normal si no sacio esta sed, y realmente no quiero preocupar a mi madre.

-Ella está...-exclamó mirando a Bellatrix.

-¿Muerta? -exclamó Draco- No... Estará como nueva mañana. Me gusta torturarla y borrarle la memoria. Claro que está sospechando, pero como no recuerda el día anterior asume que ella es quien hace todo esto, y los dolores en ella son la secuela o algo. Para estar loca es muy tonta.

-En fin, es momento de...

-¿Draco?-la voz temblorosa de Narcissa atravesó la puerta y Draco suspiró cansado.

-Qué suerte tienes-exclamó con una sonrisa leve y luego suspiró y apuntó su varita a la mujer, lanzando un hechizo para que olvidara- en fin. Eres muy divertido- rió-me caes bien, y ya no tengo tantas ganas de jugar. Fue bueno hablar con alguien. Ahora, saldré y tú limpiarás todo esto. Y si fuera tú, no estaría aquí la próxima vez que esté hambriento-murmuró con sus ojos negros mirándolo.

-El Lord...

-Es tan divertido que le temas más a él que a mí-se burló.- Solo está vivo porque reúne a todos los tontos en el mismo lugar y necesito a esos tontos que nadie extrañará. Además, quiero ver que tal le va a mi _tesoro _peleando con él-se burló, diciendo la palabra sin esa mezcla de anhelo y cariño, y expresándola con burla y odio. -Sé que intentará matarlo y probablemente lo logre, pero quiero que mi tesoro se divierta y pague un poco por lo que me está haciendo pasar. Es justo que ambos nos divirtamos, ¿Cierto?, ¿Realmente cree que un mísero 'no me agradas' me salvaría? No, solo lo empeoró. No puedo disfrutar esta locura y no puedo vivir sin ella. Si alguien puede arruinarlo todo es Potter, solo tenía que dejarme divertirme, y tenía que arruinarlo.

-¿Draco?-Repitió su madre y el rubio rodó los ojos.

-Voy mamá-exclamó cual niño pequeño. -Tú sabes- exclamó echándose unos hechizos de limpieza- si fuera tú, tampoco me metería con _mi tesoro. _Lo amo tanto como lo odio, y solo yo elegiré cómo y cuándo borrarlo de este mundo. Aunque si es tan débil como para dejar que ese idiota lo derrote... bueno, tendré que lidiar con eso si es así, ¿cierto?

Y se marchó, dejando al otro temblando.

_Solo yo elegiré cómo y cuándo borrarlo de este mundo._

Con la respiración contenida, Harry salió de la memoria, temblando y recordando las últimas palabras del rubio.

_Por favor, jamás vuelvas a aparecer frente a mí._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** HP no me pertenece

* * *

**Cuando muera la tarde**

**.**

**3**

**.**

Draco estaba tarareando una canción y comiendo una pluma de azúcar cuando su madre tocó la puerta y entró a su habitación. Estaba sentado en el barandal del balcón, meciendo los pies tranquilamente y pensando en que debería volar más tarde; pero apenas escuchó la puerta abriéndose se detuvo y, sonriendo levemente, cerró los ojos, transformando ese negro abrumador en plateado. Volteó hacia ella y sonrió suavemente al verla, estirando la mano en su bienvenida.

-Hola, Madre.

-Hola, hijo ¿cómo te sientes hoy?

En realidad, ella no estaba preguntando cómo se sentía, sino que tan loco estaba hoy. Tomando en cuenta que había torturado a tres hombres ayer, se sentía realmente bien. Como antes de que todo el tema de la guerra comenzara. Como antes de conocer a Potter, cuando la vida solo se trababa de platicar con sus amigos, ir a fiestas sociales y aprender protocolos sangre puras. La guerra había terminado hacía unos meses, pero cuando eso había pasado, él y su familia habían ya huido, Típico de los Malfoy. Desde entonces se escondían en una casa segura, no incluida en los registros del Ministerio, en Suiza; rodeados de montañas y árboles. Viviendo tranquilamente. Había pasado bastante desde que había adquirido esa locura y con el paso del tiempo había logrado controlarla; siempre que pudiera tener la vida de una persona como mínimo cada 15 días. Por ello, Draco se había dedicado a buscar entre las peores personas que encontraba para calmar su sed. Estaba bien, se dijo, le estaba haciendo un bien al mundo y a la vez, este se lo hacía a él.

-Estoy bien-respondió mirando a las afueras. Los primeros días fueron los más difíciles. La locura dentro de él ansiaba por consumirlo, tenía una sed enorme de sangre y probablemente lo hubiera hecho su esclavo, si Potter no hubiera dicho que en realidad no lo odiaba. _No me agradas, pero no te odio._ Draco rió irónico de las palabras del otro y su madre lo miró preocupada, pero él solo negó suavemente con la cabeza.- Es un lindo día. Es todo. Estaba pensando en volar.

Narcissa tragó el nudo en su garganta y asintió.

-Lo es.

-He estado pensando en ir a Rusia-comentó él- y hacer estudios ahí. No puedo volver a un colegio, pero puedo tener tutores. Buscar un trabajo. Puedo ser un rompedor de maldiciones oscuras, un domador de dragones, no lo sé aún. No he pensado muy lejos.

Ella asintió tragándose las lágrimas que intentaban consumirla al saber que el rubio quería alejarse y porqué lo hacía. Ambos sabían porque Draco no podía volver al colegio. Terminaría matando a alguien. Y tampoco podía quedarse cerca de ellos y centralizar los asesinatos. Llamaría demasiado la atención, y si no conseguía a alguien a quien seguir los pasos, podría simplemente un día atacarlos a ellos.

Draco no iba a arriesgarse, así que lo mejor sería irse.

-De acuerdo-susurró.

-¿Dónde está padre? Ha estado evadiéndome-comentó tratando de cambiar el tema, y Narcissa asintió.

-Está intentando detener la locura Black en ti-respondió tomando una pluma de azúcar que él le extendió.-Se la ha pasado la noche enterrado en los libros de la vieja Biblioteca Familiar en busca de algo que te ayude a trasladarla a un objeto o algo así. Dijo algo acerca de un objeto similar a un horrocrux, pero que contenga la magia negra dentro de ti.

-¿La magia negra? ¿Eso no quitaría mi habilidad de lanzar hechizos oscuros? ¿No existe la posibilidad de volverme un squib?-preguntó.

-Probablemente.

-Nadie lo ha echo hasta ahora, no creo que encuentre nada-respondió él, empezando a mover nuevamente las piernas. Su madre suspiró, sabiendo que si el chico resbalaba solo lanzaría un hechizo de levitación sobre él y lo dejó ser.

-No, nadie lo ha hecho.

Draco sonrió de lado.

-Estoy bien, madre. De verdad. Debería simplemente pasar más tiempo conmigo, como en los viejos tiempos. Merlín sabe que un día las cosas pueden salir mal y podría ser arrestado, ocasionar una masacre, o morir.

-Lo sé, Draco. Es solo... nos hubiera encantado que tu amor hubiera sido correspondido. Que ella no se hubiera enterado. Que hubieras tenido la oportunidad de amar a alguien más.

Draco asintió, bajando al balcón.

-A mi también, pero hey, podría ser peor. Podría ser como ella que se casó con un hombre solo para complacer a su Lord y enamorada de esa cosa sin nariz. Y aún puedo amar a alguien, y mira, no pasará nada si me rechaza-rió, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.- La parte buena es que no estoy intentando matar activamente al Salvador del Mundo Mágico, y en cambio estoy aquí, comiendo dulces.

A ella no le pareció divertido, y fue notable cuando le dio un golpe en la mano.

-Me alegra que le veas el lado bueno.

Sin embargo, ella había notado que él no decía su nombre porque cuando lo hacía sus ojos ennegrecían. Se limitaba a llamarlo por apodos.

La última vez que había oído de _su tesoro_ había incendiado una habitación entera.

-Si, bueno-sonrió él de lado.-La otra parte buena de esta locura es que no tengo tantos escrúpulos como antes y pude vengarme tanto como me complació. Ella estaba arrepentida. Una locura incompleta, totalmente insatisfecha de no tener todo el control. Odiándola por atarla a mí tanto como yo odio estar atado a ella.

La cara de Narcissa endureció al pensar en su hermana. Bellatrix había terminado sin vida dentro de Azkabán. La matriarca de los Malfoy no sabía como se las había arreglado Draco para escabullirse y torturarla hasta la muerte sin dejar rastro, hasta que no fue más que despojos irreconocibles que los aurores que tuvieron la dicha de recogerla jamás olvidarían; pero como sea que lo hubiera hecho, ella sabía que pudo ser peor, mucho peor.

Draco tenía razón al decir que esta no era una locura normal.

Bellatrix nunca se había mostrado cuerda como Draco logró empezar a mostrar luego de los primeros meses. Bellatrix jamás había mostrado culpa, o arrepentimiento. Draco lo había hecho, pero ella sabía que su hijo también era buen actor. Podría estar actuando frente a ellos, y ellos jamás lo sabrían.

Una locura que no había tomado por completo la voluntad del huésped...

Narcissa jamás había sabido de aquello.

Su hijo decía que fue porque Potter se retractó de sus palabras a mitad del cambio. Ella no lo creía. Decenas de Black habían oído un rechazo y luego una retractación, pero ni siquiera esta había dado marcha atrás al cambio en ellos. Y terminaban matando a su persona amada.

Pero Draco estaba dejando vivir a Potter.

¿Por qué?

-Draco-la voz de su padre llamándolo lo hizo voltearse y miró al hombre rubio, con aspecto cansado y ojeras. Draco no pudo evitarlo y lo abrazó.

-Lamento hacerles esto-susurró y el hombre lo abrazó de vuelta. Colocando una mano sobre su cabeza.

-No es tu culpa. Encontraremos una solución-susurró abrazándolo más fuerte.

-Pero lo es. Jamás debí enamorarme de esa persona.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, ambos padres fingirían no ver ni escuchar el silencioso llanto de su hijo, mientras ellos mismos dejaban sus lágrimas caer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** HP no me pertenece

* * *

**Cuando muera la tarde**

**.**

**4**

**.**

-¡Lo encontré! La maldición Black está ligada a una vieja maldición familiar, realizada con el objetivo de controlar la oscuridad. Según esto, existen cuatro elementos básicos-exclamó Hermione a Harry y Ron; los tres rodeados de más libros de los que eran posible tener, en medio de la vieja Mansión Black, la herencia de Sirius- tierra, fuego, agua, aire. Cuando aplicamos hechizos, simplemente estamos manipulando una combinación de estos elementos. Como si crearamos colores nuevos a partir de los tres básicos: amarillo, rojo y azul. Al igual que los colores, podríamos decir que la combinación de estos tres colores, dan colores secundarios y terciarios, y, a la vez, la posibilidad de uno más poderoso: el blanco. Los mismo pasa con los elementos, al juntarse equilibradamente dan a lugar a la luz. La luz posee un enemigo de igual valor, la oscuridad. No todos pueden manejar la luz. De hecho, es muy difícil que alguien lo haga. Lo mismo pasa con la oscuridad. La luz y la oscuridad son equivalentes, opuestos, y a la vez complementarios. Podría decirse que los Black literalmente podrían manipular la luz. Al menos, serían capaces de hacerlo.

-Los patronus son luz, ¿no es verdad? ¿No estamos manejando la luz de esa manera?

-Lo es. Una pequeña parte. Si. Como sea, años atrás hubo una guerra entre magos, en la que los Black estaban siendo vencidos a pesar de sus extraordinarias habilidades de pelea, y eso fue porque en la familia enemiga poseía un usuario de la luz. Los Black sabían que nunca podrían igualarlo, así que, de algún modo hechizaron su propia magia, de manera que pudieran controlar la oscuridad. Sin embargo, en el proceso, en lugar de controlar la oscuridad, la oscuridad los manipuló a ellos. Se vieron en la necesidad constante de matar y matar para saciar ese poder y esa oscuridad. No los dejó volver a ser felices, y a los más desafortunados no los dejó ni usar otros elementos, ni recitar hechizos. Los consumió. Ganaron la guerra, por supuesto, ya que superaron en número al usuario de la luz, pero habían maldecido su magia, su sangre, y su mente. Intentando revertir su maldición, hicieron hechizo tras hechizo para eliminarla. Hasta que llegó un momento en que parecía que lo lograron. Sin embargo, pronto notaron que eran especialmente mágicos durante la noche, o cuando se veían en tal peligro que podían morir. También algunos parecían tener una personalidad... inquietante. A veces, con solo matar un animal o a alguien ellos activaban la maldición. Fueron propensos a enloquecer. Volvieron a investigar, e investigar, hasta que la sellaron en una única condición que parecía complacer a la magia dentro de ellos. Un corazón roto. Sin embargo, un corazón roto puede aparecer en cualquier momento. Por diversas cosas. Perfeccionaron más y más esa condición, hasta que llegó a este punto. Palabras exactas, de una persona exacta. No cualquier amor, no cualquier rechazo. Y esas palabras son...

-Yo jamás podré amarte. Jamás podrás ser a quien amaría. Te odio. No me importas para nada.

Harry la repitió con pesadez en el corazón. Recordaba cada palabra, día a día. Noche tras noche. Cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Malfoy, cada vez que se miraba en el espejo y recordaba como lo había vendido para sobrevivir. Veía las lágrimas en los ojos plateados, escuchaba el sollozo una y otra vez.

-En realidad son: Jamás podré amarte. Seguido de un 'Te odio' o un 'No me importas'.

-Muy difícil de lograr-exclamó Ron. -Cuando una persona se te confiesa, usualmente no la odias. Si te odiara, no habría razón por la cual te confesarías. A menos que seas tan ególatra que creas que solo por que tu la amas te va a amar. Podría no importarte, y podrías decir que jamás podrías amarla. Esa es más probable. Pero, nuevamente, ¿por qué confesar tu amor a alguien a quien le eres indiferente sabiendo los rumores que corren sobre tu familia?

-Ese pensamiento lógico es lo que hace que los Black hayan podido mantenerse cuerdos, en lo que cabe. Muy pocos han caído en la locura Black. Tan pocos que se creía un mito.

-Pero Bellatrix descubrió que no era así, y probablemente quiso que Malfoy cayera con ella.

-Así es. Probablemente intentó primero con su hermana, pero Lucius la correspondía. Lo mismo con Andrómeda. Sirius tenía fama de mujeriego y nunca demostró amor por nadie.

-Sigo sin creer que el hurón amaba a Harry.

La gryffindor asintió pensativa.

-No lo sé. Por un momento, en sexto año, pensé lo mismo de Harry.

-¿Qué? Yo salía con Ginny.

-Sin embargo pasabas más tiempo tras Malfoy.

-Sabía que hacía algo malo.

-De todas maneras, debería haber algo ahí que sirva, ¿cierto?-preguntó Ron- él podría aparecer en cualquier momento. Y podría querer vengarse de Harry.

-No lo creo, él le pidió específicamente que no volviera a aparecer frente a él. Y se fue.

-Entonces sigamos su consejo, y mantengamos a Harry fuera de su camino.

-Supongo que sería lo ideal, pero Harry es muy famoso y puede verse rápidamente envuelto en problemas. Además está estudiando para auror, y ellos a veces viajan a otros países. Está bien mantenernos informados, por si él volviera e intentara matarte-susurró Hermione, recordando el pensamiento de ese hombre y mirando a Harry de reojo.-Estoy segura que él volverá.

-¿Qué más dice el libro?-exclamó seriamente Harry, queriendo cortar el tema.

-Dice que, -exclamó leyendo con rapidez-una vez que un Black cae en la oscuridad, solo hay dos maneras de eliminarlo.-Jadeó.- Suicidio o asesinato. Aunque según esto, es muy difícil matar a un Black que permitió la maldición crecer en él, la mayoría de los que caen terminan matándose. La oscuridad en ellos, cuando descubre que no llenan ciertos estándares, no dice cuales, los acaba por dentro matando sus órganos vitales poco a poco, o ellos acaban consigo mismos intentando ser libres de su control.

-Dice que las palabras no tienen que ser dichas en el mismo momento. Aún así las palabras pueden rodearse. El punto aquí es la persona quien las dice. El tesoro.

-El tesoro...-repitió Harry- Malfoy dijo que había cuidado su tesoro por mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué es el tesoro, Hermione?-preguntó Ron.

-La persona que más amas. De ahí la palabra tesoro. La atesoras. La cuidas. Al caer en la maldición Black, el amor, el sentimiento más puro y brillante en ellos se convierte en el más oscuro. Y entonces ellos deciden matarlos. Es la consumación de la oscuridad. Lo que una vez fue luz en ti, el amor, el cual permite los patronus y la esperanza, se convierte en la razón de tu desdichas. Así que simplemente decides deshacerte de ella, y ¿cómo lo haces?

-Matándola.

-Parece que algunos prefieren torturarla primero. De hecho, parece ser que matarla, antes de que la oscuridad caiga sobre ti, puede salvarte. Es como, acabar con tu oscuridad antes de que exista. Parece que funcionó al menos una vez, en Alexandra Black.

-Bueno, ella no lo amaba tanto, si lo mató tan rápido.

-Creo que se amaba más a ella misma. O se aterrorizó. Como sea, funcionó. Ella solo hizo un énfasis en los registros mágicos. _El sol brillaba en el cielo. _

-¿Qué hay de las retractaciones? ¿Sirven para que no los maten?

-Bueno, no hay registros de que hayan funcionado. Se cree que es posible, pero probablemente ningún Black las tuvo, y si la tuvieron no fue de corazón, porque, bueno, lo único que hay es un registro de los Black afectados y sus tesoros- bajó el libro para que vieran la lista, hojeando entre páginas.

Ron jadeó.

-Compañero, él último es Malfoy, y tú eres el tesoro. Esto se actualiza solo. Draco Lucius Malfoy Black-leyó-Tesoro:Harry James Potter Evans. Status: Vivo. Tiempo: 1 año y 3 meses. ¿Tiempo? ¿Este es el tiempo que ha pasado desde que Malfoy fue maldecido?

-De hecho, creo que es el tiempo que les tomó a los otros, matar a su tesoro. El tiempo de Alexandra es 2 minutos. Como Malfoy no ha matado a Harry, ¿supongo que el tiempo está corriendo?

Harry hizo una mueca y tocó el nombre de Malfoy. Como si fuera transportado, miró a Malfoy sonreír, antes de dispararle a alguien. Entonces, como si supiera que Harry estaba ahí, hizo un gesto pensativo y volteó hacia él. Harry se asustó.

Malfoy sonrió.

-Oh, tesoro, eres tú, y te ves sano y salvo ¿has estado comiendo tus verduras?-bromeó y luego su sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos brillaron en color negro.-¿Realmente eres tan tonto? ¿o lo haces a propósito? Te dije que no aparecieras más, pero aquí estás ¿Acaso me extrañas?¿Quieres poner el dedo en la herida?¿O quizá quieres que suplique tu amor de nuevo para crecer tu propio ego?-preguntó caminando hacia él.-¿Tal vez deseas retractarte y salvar mi pobre alma?-preguntó. -Si lo es, tal vez deberías encontrarme primero-rió divertido.-A menos que sea mi turno, ¿lo es? ¿Debería ir por ti, mi amado tesoro?-preguntó cruelmente antes de alzar la pistola y disparar.

Harry gritó y jadeó, cayendo hacia atrás. Nuevamente en la Biblioteca de los Black. Ron y Hermione lo miraron preocupados.

-¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?-gritaron ambos y el héroe tocó su pecho, intentando calmarse y buscar alguna herida. No la encontró. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar llorar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** HP no me pertenece

* * *

**Cuando muera la tarde**

**.**

**5**

**.**

_No lo entiendo-se escuchó murmurar a medida que caminaba por los pasillos de Malfoy Manor-¿por qué estoy en la Mansión si la dejé hace meses? _

_Confundido, Draco caminó y caminó por lo que le parecieron horas hasta llegar al centro de Malfoy Manor, a la habitación de los ancestros. No se suponía que debiera entrar, no había entrado cuando estuvo ahí, no sabía como era la habitación; aún así su mente lo llamó a tomar el pomo de la puerta y abrirla, y él obedeció._

_Curiosamente, dentro de la habitación vacía había alguien. Rubio, como todos los Malfoy, y en su mano sostenía una pequeña esfera de luz._

_-¿Quién eres?-preguntó él, y cuando esa persona volteó, se vio a sí mismo, sosteniendo la esfera. _

_Jadeó sorprendido y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo usual._

_Y entonces sintió claramente como algo lo atravesaba por detrás._

_-¿Pero qué?-exclamó sintiendo la sangre brotar por su boca y como sus piernas perdían fuerza. Con temor, volteó hacia atrás, a medida que caía y miró su propio rostro, con una sonrisa malvada y ojos oscuros. Escuchó su propia voz gritar de terror, y por otro lado reír._

_-Oh no, Draco, querido Draco. ¿Realmente crees que puedes escapar? Yo soy tu. Tú eres yo. No importa qué, siempre sabré donde estás. No importa que tan fuerte seas, que tan rápido corras, cuánto te ocultes dentro de tu propia mente, te encontraré, y me amarás o morirás en el proceso. No resistirás para siempre y entonces serás mío, y él también. No te preocupes, lo haré pagar, por todo tu dolor, todo tu sufrimiento. Mientras más tiempo te resistas, más cruel seré con él. Vamos, déjame encontrarlo. Él también quiere encontrarte._

_Intentando arrastrarse hacia esa pequeña luz a pesar de las heridas, Draco cerró los ojos, pensando en su tesoro._

_Por favor, un poco más, pensó. Debe hacerse más fuerte. Debe poder matarme._

_Por favor, un poco más, pidió._

_Realmente no quiero matarlo._

_Tal vez fue su idea, pero a medida que cerraba los ojos, aún tratando de estirar su mano y sintiendo la sangre recorrerlo, le pareció que la luz brilló un poco más._

_._

Draco abrió los ojos cuando la noche cayó.

No era raro, la oscuridad se arriesgaba a cazar de día, cuando era más débil, así que los horarios de Draco podían variar frecuentemente. Hoy, por ejemplo, ese ente tenía hambre, lo que significaba que Draco saldría a cazar y luego regresaría a dormir. Suspirando, y de mala gana, Draco se estiró y se levantó de la cama, preparándose para salir. Estaba medio dormido aún cuando caminó por las calles frías y oscuras de la ciudad (cerrando su chamarra y poniendo su capucha para que su cabello no llamara la atención), pero conocía la rutina así que no se preocupó de que algo saliera mal. Ya había terminado de alimentar su oscuridad sintió que era observado, así que miró hacia el lugar donde sentía que provenía la vista, pero no había nadie.

Nadie estaba ahí, pero ciertamente lo estaban observando.

La magia oscura lo sabía.

Sabía que era observada, que estaba causando miedo en alguien, y se deleitaba con ello.

Sabía que ese alguien era su _tesoro _y estaba complacido con ello. Porque su tesoro, no dejaba de mirarlo, no podía olvidarlo a pesar del deseo original del huésped quien la obligaba a permanecer lejos. Solo tenía que matarlo y el trato estaría completado, si tan solo pudiera acercarse...

Inconscientemente, Draco recordó ese sueño de hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

-No lo entiendo-susurró en silencio-¿por qué no te alejas de mí? ¿Por qué necesitas observarme? Eres tan egoísta... Tan cruel... A menos estés dispuesto a enfrentarme y sobrevivir, por favor, deja de hacerlo.

Por supuesto, ese susurro venía de Draco y no de la vieja y oscura magia Black. Ella estaba ansiosa por ese encuentro y Draco lo sentía en todo su ser. El punto de toda la oscuridad, era atrapar al huésped y consumirlo mientras este empezaba a tomar, poco a poco, placer en matar, en vengarse por ese corazón roto; y si no lo hacía, la oscuridad empezaba a matarlo. El sacrificio para apoderarse de la oscuridad como lo hicieron sus ancestros era la sangre del tesoro. Si era sacrificado de día, antes de apoderarse del huésped, todo se desvanecía. Si era sacrificado después de la primera noche, completaba el contrato. Lo peor es que lo que te dominaba no era realmente el elemento Oscuridad. No, el contrato te permitía manipularlo, pero lo que te dominaba era algo más oscuro, más maldito. Manejar la oscuridad era un don, como la luz. Un don mágico. Pero esto, esto era diferente. Esto necesitaba renovarse continuamente de sangre. Era magia negra aplicada por la misma persona, una y otra y otra vez. Magia negra que aún no terminaba el ritual, que sabía que ya no liberaría al huésped . Draco había descubierto este hecho a medida que el tiempo pasaba, investigando a través de sus viajes, cambiando la idea original de que la retractación de Potter había hecho algo. Si lo había hecho, bueno, tenía que agradecer conservar parte de su cordura, pero Draco lo dudaba mucho. Lo contrario del odio era el amor, y esa era probablemente lo único en sus palabras que podría cambiar algo.

Y él no lo amaba.

A veces, Draco se preguntaba si él mismo lo hacía. Habían pasado demasiado tiempo, pensó.

¿Dos? ¿Tres años?

¿Potter ya se había graduado de auror? ¿Se había casado con la comadrejilla?

¿Estaba buscando cazarlo?

Probablemente, pero el hecho era, que en el fondo, Draco no quería morir, ni matar a Harry Potter. Empezó a alejarse de él, porque era la única opción que les permitía a ambos sobrevivir, intentó asustarlo, burlarse, pero él no se había ido. Insistía en vigilarlo de vez en cuando. Y después de tanto tiempo, Draco ya ni sabía para qué. Lo único que sabía era que estaba tentando a su suerte a medida que tiempo avanzaba, porque nunca, jamás, un tesoro había sobrevivido.

Como fuera, la adrenalina de la caza, el poder y el hecho de que ya no tenía que arrodillarse ante nadie, había hecho que Draco empezara a disfrutar la oscuridad y a emplearla. Quizá eso era suficiente para la magia Black. Quizá simplemente la magia no podía empezar a matarlo hasta que Draco complete el trato. Como fuera, Draco no quería averiguarlo.

_No durará para siempre. _

El pensamiento inconsciente hizo a Draco suspirar y rodar los ojos, recuperando el color plateado en ellos, y bostezando levemente. Estaba por volver a casa cuando frente a él aparecieron unos aurores.

Aurores ingleses, para ser exacto.

Mierda, probablemente venían tras los que Draco se había cargado.

-Maldita sea-se quejó en voz baja.

-Alto, ahí, quien sea usted. Suelte el arma y alce las manos. Sabemos que es un mago. Sentimos la magia. Está arrestado.

Oh, sentían la magia. Que divertido.

¿Sabían que Draco no solo tenía la magia más peligrosa, si no también que no necesitaba su estúpida varita para usarla también?

Estaba a punto de sonreír y burlarse cuando lo sintió.

Su tesoro estaba ahí.

Perdiendo la diversión, Draco volteó y enfocó su mirada en él a medida que se le repetían las órdenes anteriores. Sabía que sus ojos estaban fulminando de negro, y su capucha ocultaba su cabello rubio evitando a los demás reconocerlo; pero no podía engañarlo a él quien hace segundos lo había estado observando, y podría reconocer perfectamente el lugar y la ropa que usaba. Sabía que podía masacrar a todas esas personas en cuestión de segundos si lo deseaba y tratar de eliminarlo ahora; pero cuando miró a su tesoro, éste estaba mirando a las personas tiradas al suelo, con ojos horrorizados y luego lo miró a él, y pronunció su nombre sin hablar, dando un paso hacia adelante.

Y Draco, recuperó el control de su cuerpo.

Sus ojos volvieron a ser grises y sus deseos de matar se esfumaron.

Lo único que supo es que quería irse lejos de él y ese dolor que lo había recorrido mucho tiempo atrás volvía a invadirlo, a la vez que esa cosa se regocijaba de emoción al pensar que esta vez si vengaría su corazón roto.

-No, no lo creo-respondió a la nada y se apareció, contrario a lo que la cosa dentro de él deseaba.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** HP no me pertenece

* * *

**Cuando muera la tarde**

**.**

**6**

**.**

No había una razón exacta por la que Harry miraba a Draco. Siempre lo había hecho, desde el primer año. Llaménlo dolor auto-infligido, obsesión, cautela, curiosidad, Harry no podía parar de verlo. Especialmente cuando cerraba los ojos y se quedaba dormido pensando en él.

_Quizá abriste una conexión con él al tocar el libro. Es decir, esa cosa se escribe sola..._

Cada vez que Malfoy estaba frente a él, las palabras de Ron rondaban por su cabeza. Y lo veía. Realmente lo veía. No al chico que una vez quiso que Harry creyera que era, o quien fue de pequeño. No, ahora, veía cosas al azar, partes de la persona que una vez pudo ser su amigo. Cuando era de día, él se veía normal, como si la guerra nunca hubiera pasado por él. Un hombre común y corriente, haciendo lo que hacía todos los días. Ir de compras, conversar, reír a carcajadas, trabajar, ver una película en el sillón, platicar con sus padres... A veces parecía que sufría, y en esos días se sentaba y abrazaba sus piernas, llorando silenciosamente. En algunas ocasiones, Harry lo vería intentando dormir o lidiando con las pesadillas. Estaban esos momentos en que parecía que disfrutaba el poder y no le molestaba dejar salir la oscuridad. Y una que otra noche, Harry lo vería cazar.

No podía decir que sus ojos manifestaran la locura, pero tampoco podía exclamar que no estaba ahí. Ya no tenía esa mirada que había tenido en el recuerdo que Hermione y él habían visto, esa sedienta de sangre, y con falta de cordura; tenía otro nivel, una más calculadora, más centrada, menos dispersa. Más peligrosa. Como si hubiera aprendido a usarla a su antojo. Como si incluso jugara con ella, como una serpiente alrededor de su cuello, lista para morder pero sin dejar de acariciar a su dueño.

Malfoy estaba controlando esa oscuridad, la usaba como arma, como escudo. Nadie podría herirlo ahora, porque incluso si intentaban dañarlo, el slytherin los destrozaría uno por uno, como pequeños muñecos a los que les controlaba los hilos. Cuando cazaba a los criminales, se notaba la adrenalina, la diversión y el desafío que sentía. Sus ojos brillaban poderoso e invencibles como cuando perseguía la snitch, y al ver esa mirada, Harry se preguntaba si la locura lo había controlado, o él había controlado a la locura. Y cuando pensaba en ello, se preguntaba si Malfoy quería ser liberado de ella.

Y luego estaban esos días. Esos días en que lo atrapaba mirando a la nada. Con esa mirada en blanco que las personas tenían cuando ya no podían más. Que indicaban lo muy exhaustas y desesperadas que se encontraban. Le gustaban los lugares altos, eso era un hecho, un balcón en la Mansión de sus padres, lo alto de un edificio, en el cielo con la escoba... Le gustaban, y Harry le aterraban, porque tenía miedo que intentara lanzarse de ahí para acabar con todo.

Como si esa cosa oscura lo supiera, una vez había saltado de lo alto del balcón, asustando completamente a Harry, quien había corrido hacia él, deteniéndose antes de saltar tras él.

-_¡Malfoy, detente!_-gritó, pero el rubio no se había lastimado. Había caído elegantemente, como si flotara, y luego había lanzado una mirada mordaz a su dirección y se había burlado.

_¿Realmente crees que moriré así, tesoro? __No temas, eso sería patético. Por otro lado, tesoro-_exclamó sacando la varita- _¿que tal si hoy intento un Avada? ¿Crees que esta vez pueda alcanzarte?_

Harry había despertado antes de que la luz verde siquiera saliera de la varita, pero eso no había detenido el temblor que recorrió su cuerpo ante la vista del rubio, quien una vez tembló y lloró suplicando no lanzar ese hechizo, tirándolo sin dudar. Sabía que quería matarlo, lo sabía, cuando notaba que Harry lo veía, el negro oscurecía la hermosa vista plateada. Si Harry tenía suerte, Malfoy simplemente obligaría a sus ojos grises a volver a él, y se alejaría de donde fuera sintiera a Harry, mandándolo a volar. Como dándole tiempo de retirarse sin ser lastimado de alguna manera. Nunca hablaba con él cuando estaba cuerdo. Así era como sabía que Malfoy tenía el control y no esa cosa, porque no intentaba molestarlo. Simplemente fingiría que no sabía que estaba ahí.

Sin embargo, esta vez, Draco habló. Su voz, monótona y triste, salió de él y se dirigió directo a Harry, en medio de un lugar vacío, lleno de personas en el suelo.

_-No lo entiendo ¿por qué no te alejas de mí? ¿Por qué necesitas observarme? Eres tan egoísta... Tan cruel... A menos estés dispuesto a enfrentarme y sobrevivir, por favor, deja de hacerlo._

Parecía un susurro, como si Malfoy no quisiera que lo escuchara. Sintiéndose impotente, apretó dolorosamente los puños ante la manera en que Malfoy estaba aclarando que, una vez que se reunieran, uno no saldría con vida. Era lo natural, ¿no era así? Al final, solo habría dos posibles finales: o dejaba que lo mataran o tendría que matarlo a él. De otra manera, jugarían a este juego por siempre.

Lo había pensado mucho, lo sabía, pero se negaba a hacerlo.

No puedo dejarte solo, pensó dolorosamente. Quiero saber dónde estás. Que estás bien. Qué estás vivo. Qué no eres como _ella._

Y si eso era egoísta y cruel, entonces Harry seguiría siéndolo. No quería causarle más dolor, pero algo en él le decía que era necesario. Que si lo dejaba ir, Malfoy finalmente dejaría que esa cosa lo controlara. Y si, quizá para Malfoy lo mejor sería alejarse, dejarlo ir, dejarlo vivir esa nueva normalidad en él sin el constante recordatorio de la persona que lo había rechazado; pero Harry no quería rendirse. Él quería salvarlo, quería recuperarlo, quería liberarlo. No lo quería lejos. Quería que estuviera ahí, encontrándose con él en el Ministerio, en Hogsmeade, en Gringotts, en donde fuera, rodando los ojos, diciendo palabras cizañosas, burlándose de él. Quería, necesitaba al Malfoy normal. Su consciencia no le permitía dejar que, alguien que lo amaba tanto, viviera con tanto dolor y desgracia solo por ello. Que se viera obligado a hacer lo que más detestaba, que era matar.

_Yo te hice esto_, se decía una y otra vez. _Perdóname. Perdóname, por favor._

Sin embargo, por mucho que respondiera, por mucho que gritara, la voz nunca llegaría a él. Porque esa cosa no parecía dejar que Draco lo escuchara. La oscuridad, quería cazarlo. Lo amenazaba, se burlaba fríamente, se deleitaba de su terror. Si fuera solo por ella, volvería a Inglaterra, iría al Ministerio, e intentaría matarlo sin ningún problema.

Pero eso no es lo quieres. Tú, él verdadero tú no está cazándome. Quiere que viva. Está luchando. Y mientras ese tú siga vivo, siempre intentaré salvarte.

Realmente quiero salvarte-susurró apagado y sintió su corazón quebrarse. -Pero soy tan inútil que aún no descubro cómo. Aún cuando paso todo el tiempo en la Biblioteca Black, aun cuando pienso en ello, una y otra vez, no sé cómo.-Exclamó desesperado.

-¡Potter, Potter, despierta! Están aquí, los hemos localizado. Tenemos que ir antes de que escapen.

Con un aire de tristeza, Harry abrió los ojos, regresando a su realidad. Una misión de campo. Asintiendo hacia la voz, Harry se esforzó en obedecer y ponerse de pie. Limpiando cuidadosamente sus ojos húmedos. Él nunca espero que su hombre, el objetivo de captura, era una de las víctimas que Draco estaba liquidando.

Y cuando lo vio, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, por un momento Harry quiso ir hacia él y abrazarlo.

_Porque lo había encontrado._

Entonces titubeó porque él quería matarlo, y probablemente se llevaría en el camino a todo el que interviniera. Este era, pensó, era su propio castigo. Ningún tesoro había sobrevivido para tenerlo, pero Harry sí. Su castigo era ver, por completo, quien era el otro. Lo que su corazón roto le había hecho, la manera en que lo había destrozado. Quizá simplemente era enamorarse de alguien que ya no podría quererlo.

-¡No, espera!-gritó cuando el otro desapareció y aprovechó el rezago de magia para seguirlo. Aparecieron en lo alto de un tejado, y casi saltó al ver su altura. Sin pensarlo, lo tomó de la mano, justo a tiempo para que se aparecieran en otro lugar, una y otra vez. Cuando por fin pareció rendirse, y aceptar que no lo soltarían, Malfoy se detuvo y lo miró con esos ojos fríos que pronto se volvieron negros.

-¿Realmente estás tan desesperado por salvarme, tesoro?-se burló.-¿Este es el momento en que terminaremos finalmente este torpe juego?

-Malfoy, Draco-exclamó Harry-por favor, escúchame.

Una risa amarga sonó.

-Oh, vas a darme el discurso del héroe, intentando influir en el villano. Lo siento cariño, pero me parece que no has prestado atención. Si quieres un final feliz, eso no va a suceder.

-Draco, por favor.

Pero Malfoy no escuchó, para cuando Harry lo notó, Malfoy estaba perforando su hombro con una daga.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** HP no me pertenece

* * *

**Cuando muera la tarde**

**.**

**7**

**.**

La mirada burlona de Draco se deleitó del grito de dolor de Harry, especialmente cuando éste retrocedió sorprendido, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos y traicionados.

-Oh, bueno. Supongo que debí saber que no tendría el corazón para eliminarte en solo un ataque. Tal vez un poco más abajo la siguiente vez, estaría bien-exclamó apuntando a la altura de su corazón con el arma blanca, y luego la giró y la guardó, admirando la incredulidad del moreno. -¿Por qué me ves así, tesoro? ¿No es esto lo que esperabas al reunirte conmigo? Solo fue un corte pequeño, dramático. Realmente no entiendo qué esperabas, desde el principio sabías que cuando nos encontráramos solo podías matar o morir, y aún así estás aquí ¿Qué significa exactamente eso?-preguntó.

-Aún debe haber alguna manera de volver a ser el de antes. De volver a casa. Si tan solo...-exclamó dando un paso hacia adelante y estirando la mano. Draco la atrapó con dureza, cuando notó que intentaba tocar su rostro.

-Volver a casa... -repitió apretando con fuerza-Me temo que me arrebataste esa posibilidad. ¿Volver a ser el mismo? Lo siento, tesoro, pero si hay una manera, nadie lo ha descubierto. Así que sigamos el guión y saltémonos a la parte donde mueres. No sé, quizá revivas, como siempre-exclamó diversión y su mirada resplandeció de ese brillo loco que hacía tiempo no cubría el negro, y con la misma voz, pero un tono más oscuro, exclamó- el guardián guardó el tesoro correctamente, pero el tesoro decidió envenenar al guardián. Así que, es momento de decidir qué hacer. ¿El guardián morirá envenenado, o se deshará del tesoro?

-Puedo deshacerlo, yo...

-Deshacerlo.. ¿cómo exactamente? ¿Has encontrado un hechizo que revierta la maldición de mi sangre?-preguntó y cuando miró al moreno sin responder, rió.

-No puedes, cariño-expresó con ternura fingida-pudiste, y no lo hiciste. Pudiste salvarme, pero en cambio decidiste salvarte a ti a tus amigos, obedeciendo a la mujer que te odiaba, cuando era obvio que no había bondad en su acto, que estaba ganando algo. Yo tenía un plan. Sabía que ella no te mataría porque el Lord era quien quería matarte personalmente. Usaría a los elfos. Bajaría las barreras. Iba a salvarte, y cuando ellos se enteraran, iba a morir por ti. Pero la escuchaste a ella. Para salvarlos a ellos. Y sin embargo, volví a salvarte. Y ahora estás aquí nuevamente, disminuyendo mi paciencia, parándote frente al enemigo de nuevo. Un enemigo que quiere matarte. Un enemigo que soy yo. Burlándote de mí. Jugando conmigo.-Enfurecido, tomó a Harry por el cuello y lo empezó a ahorcar- Mientras sigas vivo, mientras haya calidez en tu sangre, estaré vacilando entre la cordura y la locura. Por eso debo matarte. Mi fuerte, poderoso, y valiente tesoro-exclamó y por cada palabra le quitaba más y más el aire a Harry quien empezó a revolverse intentando soltarse.

-Por favor... Draco, no quieres hacer esto...

-Ríndete, tesoro, no dolerá, seré bueno contigo, te daré lo que buscas una y otra vez-exclamó Draco acercándolo más y más a la orilla del lugar. Cuando los pies de Harry tocaron la orilla, el auror empezó a desesperarse, y a manotear con fuerza. Invocó su varita, pero una chispa negra lo hizo soltarla, y lo único que pudo escuchar fue el sonido de la madera al caer.

\- Draco, Draco por favor...

-Oh, la voz del tesoro rogando. Me encanta esa voz. No tengo ni idea de cuando empezaste a llamarme por mi nombre, _Harry, _pero no sabes lo decepcionante que es que eso no me haga sentir nada.

-¿Qué estás... qué eres?-preguntó cuando un aura negra tomó la forma de una persona tras el rubio.-¿Por qué no dejas de controlarlo?

-¿Importa? Él es un buen huésped, el mejor en siglos. Tan poderoso, y tan difícil de controlar. Supongo que lo que dicen es cierto, jamás puedes domar por completo a un dragón. Cuando creo que lo tengo, cuando creo que se rendirá, él parece recordar que una vez ahogado en mí no podrá vigilarme y controlarme. No podrá salvar a nadie. ¿No es tierno? ¿No es un amor? -exclamó con dureza-Existen los Black que se aman a sí mismos más que a nada, incluso sobre su tesoro, y temen perder el control de sí mismos, así que lo sacrifican. Siempre habrá un nuevo tesoro, se dicen. Están los que adoran el poder y agradecen la oscuridad, para dejar salir sus más oscuros deseos. Esos se preguntan por qué guardaron un tesoro tan insignificante, por qué desperdiciaron parte de su vida cuidándolo. Están los que no pueden soportar el dolor de matar a su ser amado, que mueren añorando un tesoro que eliminaron por sus propias manos. Y luego está él. Él que aún cuida su tesoro, aún cuando no lo extraña, no lo desea, _no lo quiere_ y no necesita uno nuevo. Cada Black cae en un pozo de desesperación, del que no puede salir. Pero él se mantiene al borde. Sin ser yo, sin ser él. Pero si te elimino de su mundo, si elimino a su familia, a sus amigos ¿cuánto tiempo crees que podrá soportar?

Con una oscura sonrisa lo soltó, y Harry abrió los ojos cuando sintió cómo caía y era apuntado con su propia varita, con núcleo de fénix.

No, no funcionará, pensó. Es mi varita, no me traicionaría. Ni siquiera me la ganó en un duelo... Desesperado, se aferró a ese pensamiento, pero cuando la luz empezó a formarse en la punta, Draco rió tras ella, admirando nuevamente su desesperación, y regocijándose de ella.

-Adiós, tesoro. Fue un placer cuidarte. Te veré en la otra vida.

Cuando un rayo verde salió de la varita, Harry cerró los ojos, asustado de morir.

-¡Depulso!

-¡Wingardium Leviosa!

La voz de Hermione y Ron, combinando sus hechizos, hicieron que el rayo pasara a su lado, y cayera al piso sin matarse. Sorprendido, abrió los ojos.

-Harry-ambos gritaron corriendo hacia él y rápidamente lo tomaron antes de aparecerse. Como él aún seguía en shock, dejó que lo salvaran. Aparecieron en la Madriguera, y entonces, el gryffindor pareció respirar.-Harry ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?-preguntaron ambos, pero antes de poder responder el sonido de una aparición se escuchó e hizo a los tres voltear.

-Me parece, tesoro, que dejaste algo.

La suave risa de Draco hizo a Ron jadear y alzar su varita por instinto. Hermione se puso delante de Harry. Enternecido, Malfoy rió de nuevo.

-Se supone que las barreras no te dejarían entrar ¡Tenemos un fidelius!

-¿Crees que un fidelius es suficiente para detenerme? -se burló, especialmente cuando los Weasley empezaron a salir uno a uno, llamados por el ruido. Con un movimiento de sus manos, Draco mandó un aire oscuro que los hizo caer al suelo, esforzándose por respirar.

-¡¿Qué les hiciste?!

-No mucho, solo los metí en un hechizo oscuro. No me gusta los entrometidos. Cucus Inflarae-exclamó tirando su varita frente a Harry y sacando la suya para invocar un fuego negro que lo envolvió antes de formar un látigo, que azotó con fuerza como para recalcar su poder -Supongo que ahora definitivamente pelearás, no es así Potter... ¿o es que estás asustado? Deberías estarlo. En una hora como máximo empezaran a morir. Su sangre está siendo envenenada y no puedes deshacerlo. Es un truco familiar. Que solo se acaba con la muerte del invocador.

-¡Bastardo!-exclamó Ron, apuntando hacia él. A diferencia de Harry, dispuesto a matarlo.- ¡Avada Kedrava!

-¡No!¡Ron, Draco!

El hechizo ni siquiera rozó a Draco ya que éste saltó y lanzó el látigo contra el cuello de Ron, atrayéndolo hacia él, para tomar su rostro y azotarlo al suelo con demasiada fuerza. Un ruido sordo, propio de algo al romperse, se escuchó antes de que la sangre empezara a brotar, y tanto Hermione como Harry miraron en shock como Ron caía y permanecía inconsciente. El rubio sonrió y apuntó su varita directo al pecho del pelirrojo y, conmocionada y enfurecida, Hermione alzó la varita y apuntó al rubio antes de que pudiera matarlo definitivamente.

-¡Diffindo. Bombarda!

-Sectusempra-exclamó el rubio con fluidez, saliendo del camino de los hechizos de Hermione.

-¡Protego!-gritó Harry, protegiendo a su amiga y lanzando rayos hacia el slytherin en un intento de hacerlo retroceder. Durante un tiempo, los tres lanzaron rayos sin descanso, sin atinar a su enemigo, hasta que el rubio envió a Hermione hacia atrás con un flippendo, y la encerró en una jaula de fuego. Con Hermione fuera, su siguiente objetivo fue Harry. -!Baubillious!

-!Expelliarmus!

-!Suffoco!

Harry se apareció del otro lado.

-¡Serpensortia!-exclamó Draco, invocando una serpiente-¡Mátalo!

Simulando a Neville, invocó una espada con la varita y le cortó el cuello.

-Evanesco-Exclamó desapareciendo la serpiente-. Fatigare.

-¡Incendio!

-¡Fulgari!-exclamó Draco intentando atarlo, pero el auror convocó un protego lo suficientemente fuerte para evadir el hechizo.

-¡Expulso!

Por fin uno de sus hechizo funcionó en Draco, tirándolo hacia atrás.-¡Desmaius! -exclamó rápidamente, pero, el otro contraatacó antes de que pudiera siquiera noquearlo.

-!Diduxiumor! - el árbol tras Harry se partió a la mitad y con alivio, Harry agradeció no haber recibido el hechizo de frente.

-!Confundus!

-¡Caecatum Aria!-Un potente chorro de luz blanca, hizo retroceder a Harry, cegándolo y con la adrenalina al cien, sabiendo que podría morir, alzó la varita agitándola rápidamente.

-¡Cripsis!-exclamó volviéndose invisible por un tiempo para recuperarse.-!Centas! - Una considerable cantidad rayos tiró al slytherin, quien, sin poder verlo, gruñó frustrado antes de cerrar los ojos.

-¡Corium Dereptum! ¡Absorvere!-exclamó cuando encontró la fuente de su magia y Harry gritó cuando una parte de la piel del brazo fue arrancada y sentía como el hueso de su brazo era quebrado. Por unos minutos ambos respiraron agitados, antes de que el slytherin intentara rastrearlo, pero ya conociendo ese hecho, Harry ocultó su firma mágica y se mantuvo en silencio; intentando soportar el dolor de su brazo.- ¡Maldita sea, Potter! ¡Aparece! -gritó el rubio, pero cuando no hubo respuesta, frunció el ceño.-Bien, ¿quieres seguir jugando a las escondidas? Entonces quemaré todo.

Se concentró una leve cantidad de segundos, cerrando los ojos, y luego los abrió con tanta frialdad, que más que un mago, parecía un dementor. Tiró su varita a un lado y entonces movió ambas manos en un circulo.

Lo siguiente que Harry escuchó, fue el rugido de un dragón. Antes de que una bola de fuego negro girara alrededor de Draco y un dragón enorme saliera de la nada.

-Que ardan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** HP no me pertenece

* * *

**Cuando muera la tarde**

**.**

**8**

**.**

_Que ardan._

Como un pequeño obedeciendo a su padre, el dragón dejó salir un sonido fuerte y se elevó en el aire, mirando amenazante a Harry y preparando el fuego en su interior de su garganta. Las palabras de Draco, su mirada satisfecha y loca, su pose altanera, hicieron tragar saliva al héroe antes de que éste apretara los puños y la boca. Las lágrimas invadieron su rostro, mirando a la familia que amaba, a sus amigos, con mayor probabilidad de morir a medida que los segundos pasaban. Limpiándose el rostro, se puso de pie y tomó su varita, con el brazo doliendo a horrores, alzándola.

_Lo siento, lo siento mucho._

_No puedo dejar que hagas esto._

_No puedo dejar que tengas esto en tu consciencia._

_No puedo dejar que mates a quienes amo._

Y entonces, el dragón rugió.

-Protego máxima-gritó e intentó con todas sus fuerzas parar la esfera de fuego que intentaba caer sobre todos. Feliz de haber hecho al otro salir, Draco dio un paso adelante y acomodó las manos en forma de garras, llenándolas de oscuridad y las extendió adelante, haciendo que salieran como cuchillas y atravesaran al otro en varias partes de su cuerpo. Soportando el dolor, Harry siguió luchando por proteger a sus amigos, sabiendo que si retiraba el protego, podrían morir.

Pero ya lo están haciendo, pensó mirando desesperado a los Weasley en el piso, y a Ron sangrando. Morirían, de todas formas porque Harry no querría matar a Draco, y Draco quería matarlos a todos.

Y Harry no resistiría para siempre.

-Hermione, llévate a Ron-gritó, pero cuando ella lo intentó no pudo salir.

Draco no la miró, pero sonrió victorioso.

-Bueno, creo que este es el final, ¿no?-rió Draco, e imitando el hechizo de Harry, invocó una espada, que dejó flotando en el aire.-Creo que es hora de terminar todo. No te preocupes, tesoro. Morirás dignamente, propio de un héroe. Rescatando inocentes. Él héroe que mató al basilisco con una espada, morirá con una espada, asesinado por un dragón.

Con magia, movió la espada al aire y apuntó a Harry.

Directo al corazón.

-¿Últimas palabras?-se burló. -Si fuera tú me daría prisa, no sé si lo has notado, pero estás a punto de morir.

Probablemente era una burla, pero Harry sonrió cansado y miró a Draco Malfoy. El poderoso, oscuro y vengativo Draco Malfoy. Lo miró y se preguntó como pudo, alguna vez haber pensado que el otro era malo, haciendo chapas, burlándose de su apariencia, o lanzando puños contra él. Cuando podía ser una verdadera pesadilla.

-En realidad, sí.

El slytherin sonrió de lado.

-Bien, deberías decirlas antes de que no puedan oírte. Un hombre debería escuchar siempre las últimas palabras de la persona que amo y que está matando. Aunque sea solo por el placer de verlo rogar por su vida. Adelante, dilas. Entonces, te atravesaré con la espada y el protego caerá, quemando todo. ¿Sabes qué? No será en el corazón, he cambiado de opinión-exclamó bajando el nivel; Harry supuso que hacia el pulmón, o el estómago- quiero que veas todo arder. Estás demasiado herido, de todas formas. No soportarás.

Harry miró a todos y luego a Hermione, que lloraba en voz alta mientras los miraba y luego miraba a un Ron inconsciente. Luego volteó hacia Draco y sonrió tristemente.

-Oh, ¿te despedirás de mí?-ironizó el rubio, pero Harry ignoró su burla y lo miró a los ojos.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto, Draco-exclamó con voz rota y adolorida, por las heridas en su cuerpo.- Lamento no haberte amado. No haber visto lo mucho que tu lo hacías. Lamento haber hecho lo que hice sin pensar por un momento en por qué ella lo hacía. Lamento haberme enamorado de ti tan tarde. Si yo pudiera, si pudiera tener otra oportunidad-exclamó mirándolo con una sonrisa triste- no la desperdiciaría. Serías lo más importante, serías mi propio tesoro-lloró. -Si yo pudiera... si tuviera otra oportunidad...

Era obvio que Draco nuevamente quiso burlarse de sus palabras, pero cuando abrió la boca no salió nada.

-No habrá más oportunidades-exclamó con indiferencia.-Si yo pudiera tener otra oportunidad, desearía haberte matado aquella vez. Ahora, muere. Has algo por mí, aunque sea por una maldita vez. Lanza otra bola de fuego-ordenó a la criatura mágica y éste obedeció.

Sintiendo la presión del fuego sobre el escudo, Harry invirtió más magia antes caer de rodillas en el suelo. Y entonces, Draco lanzó la espada.

Y lo atravesó.

El aliento de Harry se contuvo, y dejó salir un jadeo doloroso, abriendo los ojos verdes a más no poder.

-Has perdido, tesoro.

La sangre cayendo al suelo, a medida que el fuego intentaba seguir rompiendo el escudo, fue el único sonido alrededor.

-Draco-susurró- Draco... Si yo pudiera... si tuviera otra oportunidad... te hubiera amado desde el principio. Hubiera tomado tu mano aquel día, en primero. Hubiera ido a slytherin, para ti. Si yo tuviera una nueva oportunidad, sin la guerra, si pudiera volver a nacer... desearía encontrarte de nuevo. Ser tu amigo. Y que todo esté bien.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, Harry, indeciso, miró al rubio a los ojos y vio un brillante y húmedo gris en lugar del negro.

Lo vio horrorizarse de todo y correr hacia él, auxiliándolo. Sosteniéndolo, a la vez que un torbellino negro abarcaba todo, y luego se retiraba tras desaparecer el fuego.

-Potter, no, no, no... No se suponía que terminaría así, debería ser yo. Deberías haberme matado. Yo...Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

-Draco-exclamó-Draco, todo estará bien, ahora.

El rubio rió incrédulo.

-¿Bien? Mírame, mira que estoy haciendo. Estoy matando al tesoro que tanto cuide. Lo que me motivó a vivir una vez. Yo estoy...

Y entonces, una segunda espada lo atravesó, en el pecho. Directo en el corazón.

Perdiendo el brillo en sus ojos, Draco sonrió.

-Por supuesto, debí, debí haber pensado que nunca desapareciste tu espada. Gracias,-exclamó con suavidad-gracias por liberarme. Yo... realmente... no podía más. No quería ser él...

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Harry lo abrazó, justo a tiempo para que Draco cerrara los ojos. Las últimas lágrimas, cayendo por ellos. No pudo evitarlo, lloró. Lloró sosteniendo el aún suave y cálido cuerpo en sus manos, sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

Y se oyó el lloriqueo del dragón, quien bajó el hocico, acariciando con la cabeza la mano de Draco, intentándolo despertar.

-No está vivo-susurró Harry.- No volverá-exclamó con la voz quebrada.

El dragón enfureció. Invocó una nueva esfera de fuego en su garganta y se preparó para lanzarlo. Harry sonrió y abrazó a Draco con sus últimas fuerzas.

-Está bien-exclamó acariciando su cabello-no estás solo esta vez... Puedes descansar.

El fuego fue arrojado pero Harry no se preocupó. Hermione se llevaría al resto. Ellos estarían bien. Todo fue cubierto de un fuego rojo que empezó a consumir los alrededores; y como último acto de lealtad, el dragón se enrolló alrededor de Harry y Draco. Envolviéndolos con sus alas en medio de las llamas. Lo último que Harry vio antes de cerrar por fin los ojos era como el fuego se volvía negro y después plateado, a medida que el dragón los protegía y su color negro, se volvía blanco.

El cuerpo de ambos, tesoro y guardián, se consumiría entre el fuego de un dragón; fue su último pensamiento.

Al final, el tesoro y el guardián desaparecerían juntos.

El pensamiento lo hizo sonreír.

Este había sido su destino, desde el momento en que ambos se encontraron por primera vez en Madam Malkin. El momento en que un desaliñado Harry Potter, y un elegante y sangre pura Draco Malfoy, cruzaron miradas, verde y gris, por primera vez. Y éste sonrió y extendió su mano hacia él.

Había sido un final propio para Draco, junto al tesoro que amó hasta el último momento, e intentó proteger con todas sus fuerzas. Rodeado de las llamas del dragón que creó y lo quiso, y lloraba su muerte.

_Ojalá pudieras saber que estamos junto a ti._

_Que te estamos cuidando hasta nuestro último momento con vida._

-La siguiente vez, Draco-empezó sintiendo las fuerzas abandonarlo- volvamos a encontrarnos.

Su cuerpo, cayó al suelo, llevándose a Draco consigo.

Y entonces, el dragón desapareció, consumido por las llamas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** HP no me pertenece

* * *

**Cuando muera la tarde**

**.**

**Epílogo**

**.**

Hermione, quien había sido la única consciente cuando todo pasó, había cubierto a Ron con su cuerpo cuando las llamas rojas cayeron sobre ellos, sorprendiéndose cuando las llamas rojas se volvieron negras y luego plateadas, y cubrieron todo sin quemar a nadie. Había permanecido confundida por segundos, antes de notar aliviada que todas las heridas de su cuerpo y las de Ron desaparecieron a medida que las llamas los envolvían, y los Weasley, uno por uno, estaban despertando. Con cautela, cuando el fuego desapareció del todo, había caminado hacia el lugar donde sabía estaba el cadáver de su amigo, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero, para su sorpresa lo que estaba ahí era el cuerpo de Harry, abrazando a Draco, y entre ambos un huevo de Dragón. Ambos sanos, ambos respirando, ambos cubiertos de sangre seca, que demostraban que nada había sido un sueño. Respirando tranquilamente como si todo fuera un sueño. Ambos con una pequeña sonrisa. Apresurada, llevó a ambos a San Mungo, donde declararon que todo estaba bien con ambos. Aliviada, regresó a la Madriguera, donde les explicó a todos la situación y terminaron llamando a Charlie, para preguntarle qué hacer con el huevo.

-No parece ser exactamente un huevo de dragón-había exclamado él antes de intentar levantarlo y gritar de dolor, cuando sus manos fueron quemadas con llamas oscuras.

-Eso fue-empezó Ron asustado, pero como no hacía exactamente un daño por sí solo, habían dejado el huevo ahí, seguros que el único que podría tomarlo, sería el mismo Malfoy. Malfoy, quien no despertaba, y cuyos padres habían llegado apresuradamente a ver apenas se enteraron de la situación. Y aunque todos los habían mirado con cautela, no habían estado en la guerra final, ni en el país, así que no tenían motivos para ser arrestados o interrogados. Ellos habían explicado que la guerra los había obligado a irse y que Draco, en realidad, había estado estudiando y trabajado en otro lado antes de desaparecer. Habían presentado pruebas de aquello y exclamaban que no sabían por qué su hijo había aparecido en la Madriguera, pero solo podían decir que, ya que el hogar tenía un fidelio, Potter debía haberlo llevado. Cantaron alabanzas de agradecimiento a Harry, como si no supieran que estaban juntos porque su hijo había intentado matarlo y, como Harry había desaparecido durante una misión de Auror, se pensó que ese alguien, de ojos negros que los aurores habían encontrado aquella vez, había secuestrado al rubio y Harry había logrado rescatar al otro, como el héroe que era. Nadie pudo desmentir esa teoría; ni el mismo Harry, quien había despertado, y les había preguntado qué pasaba y por qué estaba en cama. Los aurores le preguntaron y él rió, como si le estuvieran tomando el pelo. Sin poder recordar a ningún Draco Malfoy en su vida, mucho menos como le había dado paso en la Madriguera. Y sin ese conocimiento, todo quedó en la nada. En un misterio en el que, al parecer, nadie podría conocer. Los Weasley, por su parte, acordaron decir que ambos habían aparecido en los jardines, en ese estado. Como fuera, cuando Malfoy habló, estaba peor. No podía decir porqué estaba ahí. Ni siquiera porque se habían mudado de Malfoy Manor. No recordaba a ningún Harry Potter. Ni siquiera podía recordar la guerra o la escuela.

Hermione supuso que ya que Harry Potter y la guerra estaban demasiado relacionados, y Malfoy se había enamorado primero, Malfoy había sufrido más vacíos mentales que Harry.

Pero pese a todo, parecía que ambos estaban bien.

Y Malfoy parecía normal.

-¿Un huevo de dragón?-preguntó Malfoy cuando Hermione le había contado que aquel día había aparecido con Harry, atrapado en medio de llamas, y que al final estaban ambos y un huevo. Cuando la noticia de que los Malfoy regresarían a Suecia empezó a extenderse, Hermione y Ron se alzaron de valor y se presentaron ante él. Malfoy los recibió amablemente y se disculpó por los destrozos, ofreciéndose a pagar los daños y agradeciendo una y otra vez su amabilidad al ingresarlo a San Mungo y hacer un seguimiento de su salud, hasta que llegaron sus padres. Como fuera, los siguió sin problema al jardín que una vez había destrozado y admiró el huevo como un niño pequeño.

Y entonces extendió su mano y lo tocó.

Cuando Harry lo había tocado, la única vez que decidió curiosear y descubrir que de verdad no le estaban jugando una broma, no había pasado nada, pero, esta vez, el huevo brilló y se cubrió de llamas negras y plateadas, antes de deshacerse y dejar salir un pequeño dragón gris. Malfoy sonrió maravillado y se acercó a él. Nadie hizo nada, pues Hermione les había hecho una señal de no intervenir. Después de todo, ella estaba segura de que este era el mismo dragón que los había atacado y que había llorado cuando el otro dejó de respirar. Aún no entendía del todo porque habían revivido (porque el hecho que los Weasley estuvieran vivos significaba que definitivamente lo había hecho, y la mancha de sangre en su pecho no dejaba lugar a dudas) pero Hermione estaba segura de que Draco, así como había logrado controlar la oscuridad en lugar de enloquecer del todo, al final había alcanzado usar la luz. La luz, el legendario elemento que los Black habían codiciado alguna vez, había sido controlado por el último herededo y le había permitido curar a todos y cumplir el último deseo de Harry, de comenzar una vez más.

Al final, pensó, tú realmente lo amabas.

Pero ahora, no lo hacía.

Para Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter era un nombre.

El tesoro que una vez había cuidado, no era nada para él.

-¿Qué es esto?-susurró suavemente cargando a la criatura, y esta se dejó dócilmente cargar y envolver en los brazos ajenos, como reconociéndolo; acariciando el rostro del rubio con la cabeza.-Oww eres tan hermoso y mimoso. Me agradas ¿Quieres venir a casa conmigo? Oh, esperen, ¿puedo llevármelo?-preguntó hacia Hermione, y ella asintió con una suave sonrisa y asintió.

-Me parece que ahora eres su padre.

El slytherin rió encantado.

-Entonces, debería ponerte un nombre-exclamó. -Me preguntó cual te quedaría bien.

-Lamento llegar tarde-se escuchó una voz y todos voltearon para encontrar a un Harry sorprendido al ver al rubio sostener al pequeño dragón entre sus brazos. Cuando lo vio, el el dragón intentó morderlo. Probablemente, pensó la leona, él también reconocía a Harry.

-¿Eso es...? ¿Cómo es que lo logró? ¡No hacía nada!

El rubio, quien se había quedado en silencio desde su aparición y había retrocedido, intentando que el otro no fuera lastimado, lo miró por segundos antes de responder.

-Toqué el huevo y él salió.

-¿De verdad?

-Si.

-Oh, que injusto que no haya podido verlo-se quejó- Maldito Robards, que no paró de darme más y más papeles-exclamó mirando fijamente al Malfoy, quien se sonrojó ante el escrutinio y decidió simplemente volver a ver a Hermione, con la duda escrita en su rostro. Nadie decía nada, viendo la interación entre ellos con interés y ansiedad, como preguntándose si se pelearían o se abrazarían aliviados.

No hubo nada de eso, solo un incómodo silencio, antes de que Ron codeara a Hermione.

-Oh, claro. No se recuerdan. Harry, este es Draco Malfoy. Era nuestro compañero escolar, en Slytherin. Malfoy, él es Harry Potter, al igual que nosotros, era un Gryffindor.

-Draco Malfoy-repitió el gryffindor, frunciendo el ceño-Tú eres el chico que rescaté, aquella vez.

-Si. Un placer-exclamó con cortesía- Realmente te agradezco tu ayuda. No recuerdo nada de cómo fui secuestrado, pero me alegra que estuvieras ahí, y yo pudiera ver nuevamente a mis padres. Soy realmente afortunado de que me encontraras.

El corazón de Harry, de alguna manera, dolió sin explicación.

-No es nada.

Draco sonrió nuevamente, y como respuesta, Harry sonrió también. Lo hizo enormemente, con ojos verde esmeralda brillando con cálidez. La escena, con ellos sonriendo, y el slytherin sosteniendo el dragón que los había protegido la última vez, cuando ambos murieron, conmovió demasiado a Hermione y casi la hizo llorar.

-Me temo que debo retirarme-exclamó el rubio hacia la familia pelirroja y sonrió.-Me espera un largo viaje a casa.

-¿Un viaje?-preguntó Harry confundido.

-Malfoy regresará a Suecia-respondió Ron por él, observando la reacción de Harry, cuando no hubo nada, suspiró y continuó.-Ha sido dado de alta por completo, y terminado sus estudios posteriores.

-Es mucha suerte que aún recuerde la mayorías de las cosas-exclamó aliviado el otro-no sé que haría si ni siquiera pudiera usar mi varita correctamente. En fin, me despido, y enviaré un cheque con un apoyo monetario de compensación. Realmente estoy muy avergonzado por los daños. Y muchas gracias por el dragón-exclamó, sacando su varita para aparecerse. Sin pensarlo, Harry tomó su brazo, ansioso al escuchar que se alejaría. Cuando los ojos grises se abrieron sorprendidos, el otro no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Disculpa, no sé, no sé en que estaba pensando. Fue un placer conocerte. Buen viaje.

El slytherin sonrió amablemente.

-También fue un placer conocerte. Hasta luego.

Cuando el rubio desapareció, Harry soltó el aliento que sostenía e hizo un puchero.

Hermione no dijo nada, pero Ron sonrió y se burló.

-Oh, parece que Potter se ha enamorado del creador de dragones-rió.

Harry se puso rojo como remolacha y se encaminó hacia la casa.

-Solo me preocupaba si estaba bien, es todo-gruñó.

Hermione se preguntó si debía intervenir. Lo hizo.

-Estoy segura que si quieres verlo, él no se negaría a recibir a su héroe.

-No es lo que creen.

-Por supuesto que no.

Solo entonces, Harry pareció analizar las palabras de su amigo.

-¿Espera, dijiste creador de dragones?-preguntó.

Ron lo ignoró y abrazó a Hermione.

-¿Qué importa, acaso no eres tú el matador de basiliscos? A mí me parecen que hacen una linda pareja.

-Woo, woo, woo, ¿me gustan los chicos? ¿Es de esas cosas que no recuerdo?

-No, solo él. Estabas muy dispuesto a morir por él. Cuando se aparecieron en medio del jardín, tú lo estabas abrazando.

-¿Eramos pareja?

-No exactamente. Para tu información lo acosaste por años, así que no estoy exactamente sorprendido de que estés interesado en él. Él estaba un poco molesto por tu acoso, pero en el fondo le gustaba. Él se te confesó, lo rechazaste, y te arrepentiste, y no sabías como dar marcha atrás.

-Lo acose...-repitió-¿lo acosé? ¿él recuerda que lo acosé?-preguntó horrorizado.

-No, gracias a Merlín, o habría corrido lejos de ti.

-Ese chico... un chico así se me confesó, a mi me gustaba ¿y lo rechacé?¿Por qué?

-Por imbécil-respondió Ron, huyendo de él.

-No, Ron, tienes que contarme-gritó persiguiéndolo.

Hermione rió, pensando en qué historia le contaría a ambos para cuando volvieran a encontrarse no fuera incómodo. A lo lejos, Draco colocó a su dragón en un nido de piedras y sonrió.

-Aquí estarás cómodo-exclamó y luego acarició su cabeza, y luego suspiró-Ese chico, era muy agradable, ¿cierto?-le preguntó a su nueva mascota, y su padre, quien estaba a su lado, preguntó.

-¿Chico, qué chico?

Draco sonrió.

-Ninguno, padre. He vuelto a casa.

Mirando por primera vez en mucho tiempo a su hijo, con sus ojos grises alegres y bondadosos, Lucius lo abrazó con fuerza y suspiró agradecido.

-Bienvenido a casa. Draco-murmuró, y la luz del sol ocultándose alumbró con calidez, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sobre ambos.


End file.
